Bonestropolis
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Booth a Brennanová se dostanou úplnou náhodou do Zootropolis, a potom co je zatknou za zbraně, tak se s zpřátelí s Nickem a Judy aby společně rozlouskli sérii vražd z města a dostanou se Booth a Brennanová zase do Washingtonu?
1. Po případu chlupaté problémy

Booth s Brennanovou po těch několika nenormálních případech oba upřímně potřebovali NORMÁLNÍ případ. Toho nadpřirozena bylo na oba moc a radši se rozhodli projít po Washingtonském parku. Byl totiž den.

" 'Kůstko' něco jsem našel," řekl Booth

"Co se děje?" zeptala se Brennanová

Byli v části parku kde ve dne skoro nikdo nebyl ale v noci byl plný lidí převážně zamilovaných mladých párů, to se týkalo I několika členů týmu.

Booth to zvedl ze země. Brennanová se taky na to podívala.

"Co se to děje?" divil se Booth, když v tom zničehonic nalezený kousek kovu začal zářit. Než se oba dva stačily vzpamatovat tak je to doslova teleportovalo.

Booth s Brennanovou se ocitli na stromě.

"To není logicky možné aby nás kousek kovu někam přemístil," řekla Brennanová

Oba byli na stejné větviBooth _se_ rozhlédl a viděl tam několik mrakodrapů ve futuristickém stylu a byli těm mrakodrapům blízko.

"Jsme v nějakém městě," řekl Booth.

Větev začala praskat a když praskla oba dva spadli na zem. Postavili se. Booth si všiml vozu s řidičem který byl zaparkovaný na silnici a pomalu chystajícím se odjet. A šli k němu. Booth zaťukal na dveře auta a zeptal se: " Promiňte, můžete nám prosím říct kde jsme?"

Okýnko se vysunolo a Brennanovou s Boothem čekalo velké překvapení. V autě seděl na sedadle řidiče antropomorfní fenek.

Naštvaně se podíval na Bootha a řekl: "Nevím kdo jsi a co jsi ale jdi se vycpat nebo tě vycpu sám ty hajzle,"

Pustil hip-hopovou muziku a ihned odsud odjel jako by musel vyřídit nějaký kšeft. Booth a Brennanová viděli jak odjel

"Určitě, jeden z pouličních dealerů nebo gangsterů," dodal Booth a podíval se na Brennanovou

"Byl to fenek na dvou nohách , tady něco není v pořádku Boothe," řekla Brennanová

Než se Booth a Brennanová vzpamatovali tak najednou za nimi zničehonic přišel antropomorfní tygr s notesem a perem oblečený jako policista a řekl: "Dobrý den. Jsem strážník Fangmeyer. V Zootropoli probíhá sčítání obyvatelstva, potřebuju znát vaše jméno a druh,"

Když byla zmínka o druhu tak se Booth s Brennanovou udiveně podívali na sebe. Booth s Brennanovou zvířecího policistu poslechli a řekli své jméno.

"Váš druh prosím," řekl policista

"Omlouvám se že se vás ptám na druh ale takový druh zvířete jsem nikdy neviděl," dodal.

Booth s Brennanovou řekli svůj druh, policistovy museli několikrát radit jak se píše "člověk".

Chtěli zjistit kde se ocitli a proč ty antropomorfní zvířata taky mluví anglicky.

"Tak počkat," řekl Fangmeyer když si všiml zbraně u Boothova opasku.

"Tak oba půjdete hezky se mnou," řekl. Chtěl jim nasadit pouta ale Brennanová se bránila.

"Být vámi tak ji neprovokuju," řekl Booth. Brennanová ho chtěla složit na zem ale na tygra neměla šanci: Sebeobranný útok Brennanové odrazil a obou jim nasadil pouta a řekl; "Oba půjdete do vězení za neoprávněné nošení střelných zbraní a ty skončíš o jednu noc v base více za pokus zaútočit na policistu,"

A Bootha a Brennanovou odvedl na policii města Zootropolis.

Booth a Brennanová si uvědomili že jsou ve světě kde mají civilizaci zvířata. Byl den a na policii to hezky vřelo jak by smet.

"Clawhausere, mám tady dva výtržníky," řekl Fangmeyer.

Clawhauser přestal jíst koblihy a s Fangemeyerem se domluvili že Bootha a Brennanovou dostanou na výslech policisté lišák Nick Wilde a králičice Judy Hopkavá.

Pro Bootha a Brennanovou to začínalo být vážné když je odvedli na výslech do výslechové místnosti.


	2. Když se sjednotí dvě dvojky

Bootha a Brennanovou odvedli na výslech. Každého do jiné výslechové místnosti.

"Tyto dva vyslechněte a jestli se vám zadaří , tak budou potřebovat advokáta," řekl Bogo a odešel.

Nick řekl

"Tak dobře 'Mrkvičko' , já si vezmu toho chlapa,"

Judy dodala; "Já se pokusím něco zjistit od té ženy,"

Booth seděl na židli a na rukách měl stále pouta a už začínal mít trochu žízeň.

Do místnosti přišel lišák oblečený jako policista. V jedné tlapce držel důkazy a v dalším držel nanuk ve tvaru tlapky. Sedl si na druhou židli. Na stůl položil Boothovu zbraň v důkazním pytlíčku taky s Boothovím odznáčkem agenta FBI.

"Vážně jsou ty pouta nutné?" zeptal se Booth.

"Byl jste ozbrojený, toto je opatření," řekl Nick

"Tam ten gepard s koblihamy, kterého jste viděl byl Clawhauser," řekl Nick

"U vás byla nalezena střelná zbraň ráže 9mm, jak tohle vysvětlíte?" zeptal se Nick.

"Jsem speciální agent FBI ve Washingtonu D.C.," řekl Booth

 **Mezitím v 2 výslechové místnosti**

Brennanová seděla na židli, taky měla pouta na rukách a čekala až někdo přijde. Otevřeli se dveře a dovnitř přišla králičice. Sedla si na židli a začala s výslechem; "Jsem strážnice Judy Hopkavá a prý jste napadla policistu,"

Brennanová řekla; "Jsem doktorka Temperance Brennanová, forenzní antropoložka v Jeffersonově Institutu ve Washingtonu D.C. ,"

Judy nevěděla jestli ten institut existuje stejně jako to město a tak se zeptala; "Pro koho pracujete?"

"Pro FBI," řekla Brennanová

 **V 1 výslechové místnosti**

Nick se zeptal; "Jak se jmenujete?"

Booth poznal že tento lišák byl recidivista.

"Seeley Booth a ty si mi neřekl svoje jméno," řekl Booth.

Nick který sisi pochutnával na nanuku řekl; "Nick Wilde,"

Po výslechu se Nick a Judy pustili do diskuze co s nimi.

"Ten chlap mi přišel jako správný polda než zločinec," řekl Nick

"Ta žena se mi podobá," řekla Judy.

Boothovi a Brennanové nezbývalo doufat aby dopadli dobře. Nick a Judy si uvědomili že narazili na dva parťáky jim podobné.

"Mohli by nám pomoct s těmi sériovými vraždami," řekla Judy

Booth byl ve výslechové místnosti pak ale za ním přišel lišák co ho vyslýchal a sundal mu pouta.

" 'Mrkvička' věří že by jste nám mohli pomoct s těmi s vyšetřováním těch sériových vražd," řekl Nick.

" 'Kůstko' !" řekl Booth.

Judy sundla Brennanové pouta. Booth si vzal své věci zpátky a když Brennanovou zase viděl tak se objali.

" 'Kůstko' strašně rád tě zase vidím," řekl Booth

"Taky tě ráda vidím," řekla Brennanová

"Vidím že toho máme společného hodně," řekla Judy

"Ty své kolegyni říkáš 'Kůstko' a já Judy říkám 'Mrkvičko'," řekl Nick

"Tak, co se tady děje?" zeptal se Booth

"V Zootropoli dochází k sériovým vraždám a policie nestíhá," řekla Judy.

Boothovi bylo jasné že s 'Kůstkou' narazili na další krimi-dobrodružství protentokrát v Zootropoli: městě zvzvířat.

"Pomůžeme vám," řekl Booth

"Počkat v tomhle městě se nevyznáme Boothe," řekla Brennanová

"Nevadí, uděláme vám malou prohlídku města, viď 'Mrkvičko' ," řekl Nick

"Další případ 'Kůstko' ,čeká nás akce s chytáním vraha," řekl Booth

Booth s Brennanovou se připravil. Nick a Judy jim chtěli udělat prohlídku města Zootropolis.


	3. Prohlídka Zootropole

" Zootropole je město se čtyřmi regiony. Savana, Tundrákov, Džungle a město. V Savaně je tělo, v Tundrákově zima, v Džungli vhlko a ve městě je normální podnebí. Chápete?" řekl Nick.

Začalo se prohlídkou Savany.

"Je tu větší vedro než ve Washingtonu v létě," řekl Booth.

V Savaně byly pouště kde žili v této části města pouštní zvířata jako velbloudi.

"Tady je upřímně velmi zajímavý zavlažovací systém," řekla Brennanová.

V Džungli byla část města s exotickými druhy. Džungle byla pravidelně zavlažována potrubními systémi které nejen zalévali stromy ale dávali tam taky vlhké klima.

"Brrr, příště si sem vezmu kabát," řekl Booth.

"Nesmíte to nikomu říct to že občas spolupracujeme s panem Velkým," řekla Judy.

"Kdo je pan Velký?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Největší mafián Zootropole," řekl Nick

"Městká část je srdce města a je tu nejvíce obyvatel," řekla Judy

Booth s Brennanovou si všimli billboardu s jakousi Gazzele.

"Kdo je to Gazzele?" zeptal se Booth

"Gazzele je nejlepší zpěvačka Zootropole," řekla Judy

Brennanová pokrčila rameny.

"Můžeme vás někdy vzít na koncret Gazzele," řekl Nick

Na oslavování bylo pro Bootha a Brennanovou příliš brzy protože sériový vrah byl stále na svobodě.

" 'Kůstko' myslím že by jsme měli začít vyšetřovat," řekl Booth.

V městě to skutečně vřelo a skutečně tam bydleli savci od myši k žirafě.

" Agent Booth má pravdu,",dodal Nick

Všichni čtyři se procházeli po ulici. Nick a Judy byli v pohodě ale pro Bootha a Brennanovou to byl nepříjemný pocit, protože mezi zvířecím obyvatelstvem způsobovali rozruch jelikož pro ně byl druh jménem člověk neznámý.

"Kde začneme?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Já vím kde, musíme jít zpátky na policii. Clawhauser nám pomůže," řekla energeticky Judy.

Booth se zastavil a řekl; "Moment, kdo je Clawhauser?"

Judy se podívala na Bootha a řekla; "Když vás strážník Fangmayer odvedl na policii, tak jste se zastavili u geparda s koblihami. To byl Clawhauser,"

"Tak na co všichni čekáme, čas začít hledat toho sériového vraha," řekl Booth a všichni se vydali zpátky na policii.

"Doufám že se to týká kostí," řekla si pro sebe Brennanová

 **Brzy na policii města Zootropolis**

"Cože, další zavražděný? Všichni vyšetřovatelé a detektivové jsou přepracovaní a nestíháme řešit nové vraždy od toho sériového vraha," Clawhauser zavěsil telefon co vedle sebe měl a chtěl si vzít mobil. Ohlédl se a čekalo ho překvapení; "Judy, Nicku? By s nimi spolupracujete?! Neměli by být v cele?! Víte že Bogo bude šílet!" řekl Clawhauser

"Klid, já a 'Kůstko' jsme tu abychom pomohli s vyšetřováním," řekl Booth

Clawhauser byl překvapený a Nick k tomu dodal; "Jsou to taky měštáci,"

"Podle Judy a Nicka nám prý pomůžete," řekla Brennanová

Clawhauser se chvíli hrabal ve složkách a jednu vytáhl a řekl; "Tato složka je od někoho pod pseudonymem 'Informátor ,"

Když se dostala Boothovi do ruky, vytáhl dopis v ní a tak ji přečetl; "Můžu vám dát stopu k možnému vrahovi, zastavte se v Baru u Lesních Zvířat, jestli tam budu předám vám informace o pachateli..."


	4. Osamělý kopáč

**V této kapitole se objeví text electroswing songu Lone Digger od francouzské kapely Caravan Palace. Nevím jestli jste viděli videoklip, ten byl takové Hotline Miami. Ve videoklipu jsou zvířata jako lidé podobně jako u Zootropole. Došlo k rvačce mezi kocourem a psem. Strhla se nakonec krvavá rvačka až najednoho kocoura a tanečnici, všichni zemřeli. Usoudila jsem že Lone Digger má právo objevit se v této kapitole a uvidíte proč tam ten song bude během přestřelkymezi agentem Boothem a vrahem hrát v pozadí** **BonesFanCZ**

Už začínal být večer a též začala další část vyšetřování: získání možných informací o pachateli od takzvaného 'Informátora'. Booth měl pocit že jestli tam půjdou tak někdo zemře a taky že on a 'Kůstka' asi budou v pěkném maléru. Všichni čtyři tam vešli, jako policisté v přestrojení. Brennanová, ta byla v pohodě. Booth tam viděl různá zvířata přes nosorožce s jeleny až po lvy s vlky. Barvy disca dávali správný nádech a hrála tam francouzská electroswing musika. Booth se ohlédl, viděl slona který položil prázdnou plechovku od piva na stůl u kterého seděl na židli, podíval se na Bootha a rukou ji rozdrtil. Booth se rozhodl jít dál.

 **"Hey brother what you thinking?**

 **Leave, that old record spinning**

 **You feel the rhytm doing**

 **(They it call lonely digging)**

 **Let's end your time lay low**

 **Your knees are bending** **and so**

 **It's time to get up and let go**

 **(You're donna come undone)"**

 **"Hey, mama how's it going,**

 **Can't see your body moving.**

 **Don't leave the party dying**

 **(They it call lonely digging)**

 **Your booty shaking, you know**

 **Your head has no right to say no**

 **Tonight it's "ready, set, go."**

Booth si všiml že někdo sedí na místě o kterém se psalo v dopise.

" 'Kůstko', tam někdo sedí," řekl Booth

"Dobře, zeptáme se ho," řekla Judy

Kroky se po podlaze rozhléhali.

Byl druhu vlka a byl starší než se čekalo. Hrál k tomu refrén té samé písně.

"Co chcete? Sloužil jsem s láskou ke své vlasti v armádě takže kdo by měl zájem o vysloužilého vojáka," řekl

"Hledáme 'Informátora' Boothe," řekla Brennanová Boothovi.

"Taky jsem byl vojákem. Odstřelovačem v Íráku," řekl Booth

Já jsem 'Informátor'. Vím že jste tu kvůli vyšetřování. Předám vám informace," řekl

Booth k němu přišel aby mu to mohl 'Informátor' říct: "Vrah je druhu,"

Booth si všiml červeného puntíku ze světla, namířil na 'Informátora' a zavolal; "VŠICHNI K ZEMI!" a Brennanovou strhl na zem. To samé sotva stihli udělat Nick a Judy.

'Informátor' se rychle otočil uviděl taky červené světlo namířené na jeho hlavě a než se všichni stačili skrčit na zem došlo k výstřelu.

"Zjisti jestli je na živu 'Kůstko' , já ho jdu chytit" řekl Booth, vzal si nabitou zbraň a běžel za sniperem. Začala honička a zároveň přestřelka.

Sniper již s odstřelovací puškou na zádech, vytáhl svoji pistoli a během útěku davem střílel po agentu Boothovi. "Promiňte" řekl Booth když běžel u zvířat. Booth mu to oplácel tím že střílel na něho.

 **Baby can you move it to the** **rhythm**

 **So we can get with 'em**

 **To the ground and get us a rock and roll round**

 **Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie**

 **Let's go, yes,no, hell no**

 **Baby can you move it to the rhythm**

 **Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up**

 **It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams**

 **When I come up** **on the scene**

Následující součást muziky honičku vystihla. Booth vysvětlil ale on vystřelil po Boothovi a minul. Ten stejný refrén songu který následoval po sólu v muzice popisoval honičku. Song skončil. Sniper utekl. Booth se vrátil a řekl si pro sebe "Do háje," . Brennanová a Judy byly u těla 'Informátora' kterého zastřelil sniper. Nick se ostaním pokoušel vysvětlit že jsou od policie a odrazit jiná zvířata od toho aby je zmlátili, protože po výstřelu začala panika.

"Je živý 'Kůstko' ?" zeptal se Brennanové Booth

"Je mrtvý. Kulka ho trefila do hlavy, neměl šanci přežít," řekla Brennanová

"Zaútočil jako osamělý vlk 'Mrkvičko'," řekl Judy Nick

"Ne, myslím že jsme narazili na odstřelovače který je žoldák, jako osamělý kopáč. Myslím že jsme potkali na nájemného vraha," řekl všem Booth


End file.
